The present invention relates to an improved bearing retainer and more particularly to a plastic combined bearing seal and retainer.
It is very common practice to mount either reciprocating and/or rotating shafts in bearings which are themselves supported by pillow blocks or other mountings. After the bearing is positioned within the pillow block it is necessary to lock the bearing in place in the pillow block and also to provide a seal for isolating the operating surfaces of the bearing from outside contamiments and for retaining lubrication within the bearing.
Presently used devices for this purpose comprise metallic locking rings which are positioned in locking slots at the bearing ends and separate seals or wipers mounted at the opposite ends of the bearing consisting of ring-like metal housings incorporating sealing or wiper rings. This construction requires four separate elements in typical bearing applications, as well as, as many as, four distinct manipulations for mounting the bearings in the pillow blocks and for applying suitable bearing seals.
The retainer and seal of the present invention is a unitary ring-like member which simultaneously performs both the locking and sealing functions. Because of its unitary construction, the locking and the sealing are done by a single snap-on application with two retainers making up a locking pair. Additionally, when the retainer is of a soft molded plastic, it may be removed from the bearing for replacement or inspection by simply slitting the retainer with a knife or razor and slipping it clear of the bearing and shaft without requiring the shaft to be removed from the bearing or pillow block. Similarly, the retainer may be reapplied or a new retainer and seal snapped into place in the same manner by cutting it so that it may be slipped over the shaft and the cut may be repaired with a suitable tape or an adhesive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bearing seal and retainer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary molded plastic bearing retainer which also acts as a bearing seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unitary bearing retainer and seal which is easily snapped into place initially and which may be thereafter removed and replaced without requiring the supported shaft to be removed from the bearing and the pillow block.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible plastic bearing retainer which incorporates a self locking feature.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.